White-haired Gremory : One Who Walk Behind the Shadow
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory yang mendapatkan misi di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi lain sekaligus menjaga adik kandungnya Rias Gremory. Bagaimana misinya akan berlangsung? Dan apa rintangan yang akan menghalanginya? Hitsugaya x Serafall
1. Music and My Mission

**White-haired Gremory : One Who Walk Behind the Shadow**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Bleach**_ _by **Tite Kubo**_ & _**Highschool DxD** by **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover lain dari fandom Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, tokoh utamanya adalah Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory. Untuk alur cerita mungkin akan mengikuti alur canon dari Highschool DxD itu sendiri dengan mengambil sudut pandang kejadian yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti apa ceritanya? So, enjoy to read the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory yang mendapatkan misi di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi lain sekaligus menjaga adik kandungnya Rias Gremory. Bagaimana misinya akan berlangsung? Dan apa rintangan yang akan menghalanginya?

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Music and My Mission**

Dahulu kala ratusan tahun yang lalu, berawal dari perang untuk memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan di underworld antara iblis melawan da-tenshi, pihak malaikat yang awalnya diutus oleh-Nya untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi di underworld justru ikut terlibat dalam perang tersebut. Perang besar tiga kubu antara malaikat, da-tenshi, dan iblis tersebut akhirnya di kenal sebagai Great War. Dalam perang tersebut, pihak iblis kehilangan 4 orang maou terdahulu yang tewas ditambah dengan punahnya sebagian besar klan yang termasuk dalam 72 pilar. Sedangkan dari pihak malaikat maupun da-tenshi, mereka kehilangan sekitar 75% pasukannya. Menyebabkan para pemimpin ketiga fraksi yang tersisa memutuskan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata, sehingga akhirnya perang bisa dihentikan.

Sayangnya, kedamaian bagi bangsa iblis tak bertahan lama, para keturunan maou lama yang telah gugur memaksa agar perang melawan malaikat dan da-tenshi tetap dilanjutkan sebagai ajang balas dendam atas kematian para maou terdahulu. Sedangkan sekelompok golongan lainnya yang disebut golongan anti-maou menginginkan gencatan senjata karena tak menginginkan bangsa iblis mengalami kepunahan. Konflik antara golongan maou lama dan golongan anti-maou yang berkepanjangan akhirnya memuncak, suatu kejadian yang hingga saat ini dikenang sebagai Civil War.

Dalam perang saudara tersebut, golongan anti-maou akhirnya berhasil menang dan keturunan maou yang tersisa akhirnya melarikan diri. Dan di perang saudara tersebut, terdapat 5 orang iblis yang berperan besar dalam pertempuran tersebut, kelima orang yang pada akhirnya diangkat menjadi maou yang baru. Mereka berlima adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Serafall Leviathan, dan... seseorang yang kini dipanggil sebagai maou Frankenstein.

"Umm buchou, bisakah buchou jelaskan kembali tentang kelima maou tersebut? Terutama tentang maou Frankenstein itu." tanya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang duduk di samping wanita bersurai merah crimson.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, "Sayangnya tak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang maou Frankenstein, semua hal mengenai dirinya tampak sangat misterius. Baik itu nama aslinya, penampilannya, maupun kekuatannya, semuanya informasi mengenai dirinya tertutupi rapat-rapat." Rias menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memberi jeda waktu baginya untuk menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kudengar, hanya 4 orang maou lain sajalah yang mengetahui identitas sang maou Frankenstein, sayangnya onii-sama Sirzechs lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut saat aku bertanya tentang maou Frankenstein."

"Jadi begitu, sayang sekali." gumam pria bersurai coklat yang dikenal sebagai Issei Hyoudou.

"Ara ara Issei-kun, sepertinya kau penasaran sekali dengannya. Sayangnya yang kutahu maou Frankenstein jarang memperlihatkan dirinya di depan umum." ucap wanita berambut dark-blue yang diikat ponytail bernama Akeno Himejima.

* * *

 **JREEEENNGG...**

 _Hold me now  
_ _I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
_ _Maybe six feet  
_ _Ain't so far down_

 _Hold me now  
_ _I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
_ _Maybe six feet  
_ _Ain't so far down_

 _Please come now I think I'm falling_  
 _I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

"Cukup sekian video akustik cover lagu _One Last Breath_ dari _Creed_. Oh ya, mulai esok lusa saya harus pindah ke kota Kuoh karena ada suatu urusan. Terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan lagu dari saya." ucap seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang duduk diatas kursi kecil di tengah ruangan tersebut. Pria itu lantas menurunkan gitar akustik miliknya lalu berjalan kearah kamera yang berada dihadapannya dan menghentikan proses merekam video.

 **CKLEK... KRIIIEETT...  
** Perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria jangkung berambut crimson yang kelihatannya berumur sekitar 25 tahun dengan senyum yang terus tersemat di bibirnya. Pria berambut crimson tersebut masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri pria mungil bersurai perak yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua bola mata pria berambut crimson itu menatap dengan seksama kedua iris mata berwarna hijau torquoise milik pemuda bersurai perak sambil terus mempertahankan ekspresi santai miliknya.

"Terkadang, aku sedikit iri denganmu yang masih bisa bersantai dan menjalankan hobimu sebagai musisi Hitsugaya-kun..." ucap pria berambut crimson.

"Itu karena kau terus-menerus terpaku pada paperworkmu yang segunung itu Sirzechs-nii, sehingga kau melupakan istirahat dan malah menjadi semakin stres." Sirzechs sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seolah bingung dengan pendapat Hitsugaya, "Aku tau itu memang sudah menjadi resikomu sebagai seorang Lucifer, tapi seharusnya kau bisa sedikit mencontoh si Falbium yang menyerahkan sebagian besar pekerjaannya pada para peeragenya dan lebih memilih untuk tidur sepanjang waktu."

"Yah yah yah, aku tau kau tak seberuntung dirinya, terlebih Grayfia-nee tergolong wanita yang serius sehingga takkan membiarkanmu untuk sedikit bersantai ria." timpal Hitsugaya beberapa detik berselang, "Oh ya aku baru sadar, ada urusan apa sampai seorang Lucifer datang langsung padaku dengan masih menggunakan baju zirahmu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Kau sendiri pasti sudah tau bukan?" Sirzechs memicingkan matanya, Hitsugaya lantas hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ya ya ya, aku tau. Besok lusa aku akan kesana, tentunya setelah aku mengupload video musikku yang terbaru ini baka siscon-nii."

"Kalau kau sudah tau, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap. Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu, aku tak ingin dimarahi Grayfia-chan karena terlalu lama meninggalkan paperwork sialan itu." ucap Sirzechs lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tau itu." jawab Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya kemudian mulai mengupload video cover lagu terbaru miliknya ke akun situs Youtube miliknya, tentunya setelah ia edit sedikit sesuai keperluan. Sembari menunggu proses upload video, ia mulai mengemasi gitar akustik kesayangannya kedalam tas gitar berwarna hitam legam.

"Huft, kupikir misi kali ini tak buruk juga. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan ekspansi toko alat musik milikku di dunia manusia." ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

 **...  
** **~ One Who Walk Behind the Shadow ~  
...**

"Aarrgghh, kenapa aku masih gagal membuat kontrak dengan manusia?" gerutu Issei sambil sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

Hari ini tepat 3 hari setelah ia menjadi seorang iblis, dan juga tepat 2 hari setelah ia mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari buchounya mengenai Great War dan juga para maou pemimpin underworld saat ini. Namun bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan, ia hanya merutuki kesialannya yang masih belum bisa membuat kontrak dengan manusia.

"Issei-kun..." sapa seseorang. Issei pun lantas langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah belakang, "Ahh, Kiba-san... Tumben kau baru berangkat, ada apa?"

"Tak apa, tapi kudengar salah satu musisi Youtube pindah ke sekolah kita." Issei tampak cukup terkejut, namun Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku sebenarnya juga baru mendengarnya dari kabar burung yang beredar di sekolah sejak kemarin, tapi aku harap itu bukan kabar burung karena aku cukup suka karya-karya cover lagu miliknya dan ingin bertemu langsung dengannya."

"Oppai..." ucap Issei sambil sedikit ngiler. Rupanya Issei sedari tadi tak mendengarkan ucapannya dan hanya larut dalam imajinasinya, Kiba sendiri hanya bisa memaklumi temannya satu ini sambil tetap memasang senyum menawan seperti biasanya, 'Huft, dasar Issei...' batinnya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di depan Kuoh Academy. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah saat mereka memasuki gedung utama Kuoh Academy dikarenakan kelas mereka yang berbeda.

 **BRUM... BRUM... BRUUUMM...  
** Terdengar suara raungan knalpot motor disekitar Kuoh Academy. Seorang pria tampan berkacamata dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam serta celana jeans hitam menaiki sepeda motor Harley Davidson miliknya - memasuki halaman parkir sekolah tersebut lalu memarkirkan sepeda motor miliknya. Ia kemudian melepas helm miliknya dan menampakkan rambut keperakan miliknya yang tergerai, dengan santai ia mengambil sebuah tas ransel dan tas gitar yang sebelumnya ia taruh diatas jok belakang motornya. Ia merangkul tas ransel kecil itu di punggungnya dan menjinjing tas gitar dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kyaa... Dia tampan sekali."

"Kyaa... Ternyata artis Shiro-kun benar-benar pindah sekolah ini."

"Kyaa... Akhirnya sekolah kita punya pangeran lain selain Kiba-kun."

Terdengar berbagai teriakan dan jeritan dari para wanita yang masih berada di halaman Kuoh Academy. Mendengar teriakan dari para fangirls, pria itu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan wanita sambil melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan lalu menaruhnya di saku kemejanya - memperlihatkan iris mata hijau torquoise miliknya yang nampak begitu indah. Tak lupa ia juga melambaikan tangannya kearah kerumunan wanita tersebut dan melempar senyuman tipis yang membuat wanita manapun pasti akan terpana hingga membukakan jalan baginya. Ia kemudian terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung utama Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan di sekolah itu, tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam sebahu yang tergerai ke belakang dengan mengenakan seragam abu-abu khas seorang guru. Dari penampilannya, nampaknya pria tersebut masih berusia sekitar 30 tahun, ia tengah duduk di depan meja kerjanya - berkutat dengan tumpukan paperwork yang terus menemani hari-harinya.  
 **  
TOK TOK TOK**

"Permisi, apa kepala sekolah ada di dalam?" Terdengar suara pria dari arah luar ruangan, dengan cepat pria yang diketahui sebagai kepala akademi Kuoh segera membalas, "Ya, silahkan masuk."

 **CKLEK... KRIIIEETT...**

"Ada urusan apa anda da-" Ucapan sang kepala sekolah mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat sosok pria yang memasuki ruangannya, dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri pria tersebut dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Tuan Shiro..." ucapnya.

"Ahh, lama tak bertemu, Byakuya..." jawabnya.

to be continued...

* * *

 **CHARACTER DATABOOK**

Nama : **Hitsugaya Gremory** aka. **Shiro**  
Rank : High-class Devil  
Role : King  
Status : Pure-blooded Devil  
Hubungan keluarga : Sirzechs Gremory (Brother), Rias Gremory (Sister), Lucius Gremory (Father), Venelana Gremory (Mother), Serafall Leviathan (Wife)  
Pekerjaan : Musisi

Ability : still unknown

* * *

AN:

Maaf kalau chapter 1nya masih belum seru dan terlalu pendek, soalnya ini masih prolog dan belum masuk ke alur ceritanya.  
Soal scene action, chapter 2 bakal full action.

serta bakal diungkap satu persatu peeragenya Hitsugaya.

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	2. Meet the Red-haired Warrior

**White-haired Gremory : One Who Walk Behind the Shadow**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Bleach**_ _by **Tite Kubo**_ & _**Highschool DxD** by **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover lain dari fandom Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, tokoh utamanya adalah Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory. Untuk alur cerita mungkin akan mengikuti alur canon dari Highschool DxD itu sendiri dengan mengambil sudut pandang kejadian yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti apa ceritanya? So, enjoy to read the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory yang mendapatkan misi di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi lain sekaligus menjaga adik kandungnya Rias Gremory. Bagaimana misinya akan berlangsung? Dan apa rintangan yang akan menghalanginya?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Meet the Red-haired Warrior**

Pagi itu, suasana gaduh tercipta di kelas 2B. Kegaduhan itu tercipta bukan tanpa sebab, rumor tentang kepindahan seorang musisi terkenal di situs jejaring berbagi video Youtube ke Kuoh Academy-lah yang menjadi penyebab kegaduhan pagi itu. Para siswi di kelas itu sedari tadi terus membicarakan perihal rumor, terlebih menurut siswi yang sempat melihat murid pindahan tersebut di halaman sekolah sebelumnya, murid pindahan tersebut tergolong tampan. Namun diantara riuh suasana kelas tersebut, terdapat sekelompok kecil siswa yang tak menyukai kabar tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyoudou Issei beserta kedua temannya Matsuda dan Motohama. Sedari tadi mereka bertiga mengutuk kabar tentang kedatangan murid baru tersebut, sedangkan di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut tampak seorang wanita berambut merah terang sebahu yang tak begitu lebat. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku miliknya karena murid-murid lain merasa segan dengannya yang merupakan seorang juara nasional kejuaraan kendo.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, sensei pengajar memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, sontak saja kegaduhan yang sempat terdengar sebelumnya langsung bak ditelan angin.

"Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit ganjil karena tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai sekitar 1 bulan, tapi hari ini kita mendapat murid baru." ucap sensei tersebut, "Hitsugaya-san, silahkan masuk..." ucapnya.

Mendengar perintah dari sensei, Hitsugaya pun berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Ia tetap mengenakan kemeja hitam miliknya yang tertutupi blazer hitam dengan strip putih di bagian lengannya yang merupakan seragam siswa Kuoh Academy dan menjinjing sebuah tas gitar di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian mengambil spidol hitam dan mulai menulis beberapa huruf kanji yang dapat dibaca sebagai " _Hitasugaya Guremori_ ", setelah selesai menulis ia langsung berdiri menghadap kearah murid-murid dikelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hitsugaya Gremory. Tapi bagi beberapa orang yang sering melihat videoku di situs Youtube, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggungku yakni Shiro. Salam kenal..." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sontak saja teriakan histeris dari siswi di kelas tersebut kembali pecah. Tapi berbeda dengan suasana riuh tersebut, Hyoudou Issei tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar nama murid baru tersebut. Karena sedikit penasaran, ia lantas langsung mengacungkan jarinya keatas.

"Hitsugaya-san, kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Rias Gremory senpai?" tanya Issei.

"Aku saudaranya." jawabnya singkat.

"Owh..." Issei menganggukkan kepalanya, namun di dalam hatinya ia masih bingung. Jika orang dihadapannya adalah saudaranya buchou, kenapa ia tak merasakan sedikitpun aura iblis darinya, auranya terasa seperti manusia biasa.

Sementara bagi Hitsugaya, setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei, ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sebelah wanita berambut merah sebahu. Ia kemudian berkenalan dengan teman sebangku yang ternyata bernama Erza Scarlett.

* * *

 **TENG TENG TENG**  
Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah dimulai, dan tentunya dimulai juga saat-saat merepotkan bagi Hitsugaya, para fangirls di kelasnya langsung mengerubungi dirinya - meminta dirinya untuk menyanyikan sepucuk lagu untuk mereka. Karena tak ingin fangirlnya kecewa, ia mengambil gitar akustik miliknya dari dalam tas gitar dan mulai bernyanyi lagu request dari salah satu siswi yakni This Love dari Maroon 5.

 _I was so high I did not recognize_ _  
_ _The fire burning in her eyes_ _  
_ _The chaos that controlled my mind_

 _Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_ _  
_ _Never to return again_ _  
_ _But always in my heart, girl_

 _This love has-_

"Aww... Aww... Aww..." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat pertama reff lagu tersebut, telinganya langsung dijewer oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Ikut aku, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." jawab pelaku penjeweran dengan nada tegas.

"Erza, jangan ganggu pangeran Hitsu-kun saat dia sedang bernyanyi." gerutu salah satu fangirl yang langsung disetujui oleh fangirl yang lain.

"Diam..." Erza sedikit membentak, lalu menoleh kearah Hitsugaya, "Dan kau, ikut aku!"

"Baik... baik..." jawabnya.

Erza langsung menyeret Hitsugaya keluar kelasnya dan terus membawanya hingga kedalam ruang pribadi presiden klub kendo yang dipimpinnya. Setelah ia mengunci pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat dan memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mungkin akan menguping pembicaraan mereka, ia langsung berlutut dengan menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Hitsugaya.

"Maafkan aku Shiro-sama karena telah berlaku kasar pada tuan, silahkan hukum aku sesuka tuan, saya pantas menerimanya." ucap Erza.

Melihat Erza berlutut di hadapannya, ia memegang pundak Erza dan membantunya berdiri, "Tak apa Er-chan, akting yang bagus, jadi berdirilah." Erza kembali berdiri, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Er-chan?"

"Kenapa tuan datang kemari? Apakah ada suatu misi khusus?" balas Erza.

"Yah begitulah..." jawab Hitsugaya singkat, "Salah satunya untuk menjaga mereka, kau tentu tau sendiri 'kan betapa akutnya penyakit siscon kakak dan istriku?" Erza mengganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, "Padahal aku sudah menempatkan 3 orang keluargaku, termasuk kamu ke sekolah ini hanya untuk mengawasi kedua adiknya dan menjaga keselamatan mereka juga tentunya. Dan mungkin hal itu dinilai masih kurang karena penyakit sisconnya sudah kelewat akut. Merepotkan..." tambahnya.

"Jadi... Apa tuan punya misi untukku?" Shiro mengangguk, "Apa itu?"

"Aku merasakan hawa kehadiran beberapa iblis liar yang berkumpul di 1 tempat tak jauh dari, nanti malam aku akan mengirim pesan berisi misi perburuan iblis liar pada Ria-chan, kau tentu sudah mengerti bukan misi yang kumaksud?" Erza mengangguk, "Jadi sekarang kembalilah ke kelas, dan kembalilah berakting seperti tadi."

"Baik tuan..."

Erza langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory bewarna kemerahan, disusul oleh Hitsugaya beberapa menit berselang.

* * *

Siang harinya sepulang sekolah, seluruh murid telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sayangnya itu tak berlaku bagi Hyoudou Issei, saat ini ia masih belum pulang karena terlalu pusing memikirkan murid baru tersebut.

"Issei-kun..." Issei menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat Kiba telah berdiri disebelahnya, "Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin bertemu dengan musisi idolaku, kudengar ia membuka toko alat musik tak jauh dari sini."

"Ahh, tentu saja." jawabnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi menuju toko alat musik yang dimaksud. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka dapat melihat secara jelas sebuah toko alat musik bercat ice-blue yang cukup besar dan memiliki 2 tingkat. Saat mereka memasuki toko tersebut, mereka dapat melihat antrian yang cukup panjang untuk meminta tanda tangan sang musisi. Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka mengantri, akhirnya giliran mereka tiba, Kiba langsung menyodorkan cd album kompilasi lagu-lagu cover Shiro pada sang musisi.

"Ahh, Hyoudou-kun rupanya. Tumben kau kemari? Seingatku kau tak begitu tertarik dengan musik." ucap sang musisi.

"Ahh iya Hitsugaya-san, aku hanya menemani sahabatku Kiba-san untuk meminta tanda tanganmu." jawabnya sambil menunjuk Kiba yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Jika kau butuh tanda tangan, kau cukup datangi aku saja di kelas." balas Hitsugaya.

"Ahh iya, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Issei dan Kiba mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

'Smells like Gremory, I think they are my cute sister's peerage.' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

* * *

Malam harinya, di sebuah ruangan bergaya arsitektur eropa di dalam gedung sekolah lama Kuoh Academy yang merupakan ruang Occult Research Club, terdapat 4 orang iblis yang tengah duduk santai di sofa yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Akeno datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa beberapa cangkir teh diatas nampan besi.

"Rias-buchou, kita mendapat perintah perburuan iblis liar dari maou-sama." ucap Akeno.

"Iblis liar?" tanya Issei.

"Iblis yang membangkang dari tuannya, ini terjadi saat iblis tersebut merasa lebih kuat dari tuannya hingga pada akhirnya menjadi liar dan tak jarang membunuh tuannya sendiri." sahut Rias.

"Me-mengerikan." ucap Issei pelan.

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang iblis yang berkhianat pada tuannya." Issei mengangguk, "Nee Issei-kun, kau harus ikut juga dengan kami, kau akan melihat seperti apa iblis bertarung."

"Ha-ha'i..." jawabnya.

"Akeno..."

"Ha'i buchou..."

Akeno langsung berkonsentrasi untuk membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi di tengah ruangan tersebut, setelah lingkaran sihir terbentuk dan semuanya telah berdiri di tengahnya, lingkaran sihir tersebut langsung meneleportasi mereka ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Di halaman luar sebuah bangunan bekas pabrik tua yang tak terpakai, muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson yang memunculkan 5 orang iblis. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory beserta peeragenya.

"Jadi disini tempatnya." gumam Kiba pelan.

Mereka berlima memandangi sebuah pintu besi berukuran cukup besar yang sepertinya merupakan pintu masuk pabrik tua tersebut. Tanpa dikomandoi siapapun, seorang gadis loli bersurai putih yang diketahui bernama Toujou Koneko langsung mengambil beberapa langkah tepat dihadapan pintu besi tersebut, ia menarik tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat lalu mengayunkannya kearah pintu besi tersebut.

 **BAAAANNGG...**  
Terdengar suara yang amat nyaring saat pintu besi tersebut melayang jauh terkena pukulan Koneko. Issei sedikit terkejut melihat kekuatan gadis loli dihadapannya ini.

"Ayo masuk." ucap Koneko datar.

Mereka berlima kemudian berjalan perlahan memasuki pabrik tua tersebut. Sayangnya baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah siluet bayangan yang cukup besar terlihat diatas mereka, sontak mereka langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindar.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Suara benturan yang sangat kuat terdengar agak menggema, mereka berlima lantas menatap kearah kepulan debu yang tercipta di hadapan mereka akibat serangan mendadak tadi.

"Apa buchou baik-baik saja?" tanya para peerage Rias yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian sendiri?" balasnya sambil menatap kearah para peeragenya.

"Kami baik-baik saja buchou." sahut Kiba seolah mewakili ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Syukurlah kalau be-"

"Buchou, awas!"

Belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan ucapannya, Issei langsung memperingatkan dirinya. Sontak ia menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat sebuah kapak yang amat besar mengayun dari arah belakangnya.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Suara benturan yang cukup kuat kembali terdengar, mereka berempat minus Rias lantas panik karena takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada tuannya. Namun kepanikan itu sirna saat melihat Rias melompat keluar dari kepulan asap tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Huft, untung saja tadi aku sempat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan." ucap Rias sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tak lama berselang, sosok yang telah menyerang mereka menampakkan wujudnya. Iblis liar dengan tubuh bagian bawah menyerupai minotaur setinggi 4-5 dengan bagian atas seperti manusia pada umumnya dan memegang sebilah kapak besar di tangan kirinya. Iblis liar tersebut kembali mengayunkan kapaknya kearah mereka yang langsung ditanggapi refleks mereka untuk menghindar.

"Yuuto!" perintah Rias.

"Baik buchou!" jawab Kiba yang langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga pergerakannya tak bisa dilihat oleh mata normal.

"Ehh, dia menghilang?" tanya Issei yang terkejut.

"Issei-kun, bidak Yuuto adalah Knight, spesialisasinya adalah kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata normal, dan digabung dengan pedang di tangannya membuatnya tak terkalahkan."

Saat Issei kembali menoleh kearah pertarungan dihadapannya, ia dapat melihat kedua tangan iblis liar tersebut telah terputus dan Kiba sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu kaki iblis liar tersebut. Sayangnya Issei kembali dikejutkan saat kaki besar milik iblis liar minotaur tersebut hendak menginjak tubuh Kiba, sontak saja Koneko dengan sigap menghampiri Kiba.

"Koneko-chan..." pekik Issei.

"Tenang saja, bidak Koneko adalah Rook, serangan fisik seperti itu tak berarti bagi dirinya." jawab Rias.

Saat ia kembali menoleh kearah pertarungan, Issei dapat melihat Koneko yang menahan telapak kaki besar milik iblis liar minotaur yang tadi hendak menginjak tubuh kecil Koneko. Koneko lalu mengcekeram kaki iblis liar tersebut dengan erat, mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya ke salah satu sisi gedung dengan gerakan ala seorang pegulat profesional. Saat iblis liar itu terbanting ke salah satu sisi gedung, sebuah halilintar kuning langsung menyambarnya. Ia dapat melihat Akeno sedang terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya dengan percikan-percikan listrik muncul di tangan kirinya.

"Akeno-san..." sahut Issei.

"Ara ara, ternyata kau masih bisa bertahan iblis liar-kun, bagaimana dengan ini?" Akeno mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas dan mengendalikan halilintar miliknya untuk terus menerus menyambar iblis liar tersebut.

"Issei-kun, Akeno adalah [queen] milikku, bidak terkuat setelah diriku. Spesialisasinya merupakan gabungan dari bidak [knight], [rook] dan [bishop], dalam hal ini dia lebih ahli dalam menggunakan sihir. Oh ya, Akeno juga merupakan iblis yang sadis, dia akan terus menerus menyiksa lawannya hingga dia merasa senang." Rias dapat melihat raut wajah Issei yang bergidik ngeri melihat betapa sadisnya queen miliknya tersebut, "Akeno, sudah cukup!"

"Ara ara~ buchou mengganggu kesenanganku saja." keluh Akeno sambil menyingkir dari hadapan iblis liar tersebut.

"Matilah!" ucap Rias sambil menembakkan blok Power of Destruction berukuran sedang kearah iblis liar tersebut.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga."

Rias menghela nafasnya, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri para peeragenya dan bertanya pada para peeragenya serta memastikan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka akibat pertempuran tadi. Setelah memastikan tak ada satupun yang terluka, ia mengajak para peeragenya untuk kembali ke ruang klub. Namun sayangnya tiba-tiba mereka semua terjerat oleh jaring laba-laba yang entah muncul darimana, jaring laba-laba tersebut sangat kuat serta menyegel kekuatan yang mereka miliki, dan sialnya lagi ada iblis liar yang menyerupai minotaur melompat kearah mereka sambil mengayunkan sebilah kapak besar.

"Sial..." umpat Rias.

 **TRAAANNGG...**  
Rias terkejut, tentu saja ia terkejut saat ia merasa ajalnya semakin dekat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul entah darimana telah berdiri dihadapannya dan menahan kapak yang sebelumnya terayun kearahnya dengan 2 bilah pedang yang berada di genggaman orang tersebut. Dari belakang ia dapat melihat rambut panjang berwarna merah pekat yang serupa dengan rambut miliknya tergerai melambai-lambai akibat perubahan tekanan udara saat ketiga benda logam itu berbenturan.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku iblis liar jelek!" teriak orang tersebut sambil mendorong kapak iblis liar itu dengan kedua bilah pedangnya lalu menendang perutnya.

Iblis liar minotaur itu lantas terhempas mundur beberapa meter. Tiba-tiba 2 laser demonic power mengarah padanya secara beruntun dari satu arah yang sama, dengan sigap ia mengayunkan pedang di tangan kirinya kearah laser demonic power pertama dan menangkisnya kearah sisi kiri gedung tersebut serta membuat dinding gedung tersebut berlubang seperti mengalami proses pengasaman. Ia kemudian juga mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya kearah laser demonic power kedua dan menangkisnya kearah iblis liar minotaur yang telah bangkit hingga menewaskannya seketika.

Orang tersebut kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Rias dan para peeragenya, dapat terlihat dengan jelas sesosok wanita muda berambut crimson panjang tergerai dengan 2 bilah pedang di kedua tangannya yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Rias tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya dan para peeragenya, ia hapal sekali dengan wajah sosok dihadapannya. Erza Scarlett, wanita yang merupakan kouhainya tersebut adalah seseorang yang sejak awal telah ia awasi untuk diajak kedalam keluarganya, prestasinya yang merupakan juara nasional kendo menjadi pertimbangannya untuk menjadikannya seorang knight baginya. Dan kini orang tersebut telah berdiri dihadapannya dan memancarkan aura iblis yang cukup kuat, jujur Rias merasa agak iri dengan orang yang berhasil mengajak Erza menjadi peeragenya.

"Rias Gremory..."

Suara tegas milik Erza memecah lamunannya, ia lantas menoleh kearahnya dan melihat Erza telah memegang pedang berbalut api yang terayun kearahnya - membakar jaring laba-laba yang menjerat tubuhnya sebelumnya.

"Cepat bawa para peeragemu pergi dari sini, biar aku yang menangani iblis-iblis liar ini." perintah Erza.

"Tapi..." jawab Rias.

"Erza-san..." Erza menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, "Ahh Hyoudou, cepat bawa [king] dan teman-temanmu pergi da-"

Ucapan Erza terhenti saat ia menyadari seekor iblis liar menyerupai banteng hendak menerjangnya dari arah samping. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil memutar badan dan menancapkan pedang di tangan kanannya tepat di kepala iblis liar banteng tersebut lalu menarik gagang pedangnya ke bawah hingga membuat iblis liar itu terbelah dua. Tanpa diduga ada iblis liar lain menyerupai macan melompat kearahnya dari atas, Erza langsung mencabut pedangnya yang sebelumnya tertancap di tubuh iblis liar banteng yang telah mati dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong ucapanku BRENGSEK..." umpatnya sambil mengayunkan pedang tersebut kearah leher iblis liar hingga memutus kepalanya.

"Rias Gremory, cepat bawa peeragemu pergi!" Rias menggeleng atas perintah Erza, "Kalau begitu menyingkirlah ke tepi dan jangan lupa pasang lingkaran sihir pertahanan di sekitar kalian, karena aku sedikit lupa cara menahan diri."

Mendapat perintah mutlak dari Erza, Rias dan peeragenya mau tak mau menyingkir ke tepi gedung pabrik tua dan memasang lingkaran sihir pertahanan di sekeliling mereka. Walau dalam hatinya Rias masih agak tak terima mendapat perintah dari Erza, ia tetap menyingkir agar dapat mengukur seberapa kuat Erza serta mencari pengalaman bertarung darinya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicaranya gadis manis?" Erza menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menjawab, "Tentu saja nona, terima kasih telah menungguku."

Kini telah berdiri dihadapan Erza, seorang iblis liar wanita yang menyerupai dryad dengan kaki raksasa dan payudara berukuran cukup besar yang sedari tadi terus menerus dimainkan oleh iblis liar tersebut. Dibelakang iblis liar itu, berdiri sekitar 8 iblis liar lain dengan berbagai wujud yang sepertinya merupakan anak buah iblis liar wanita itu.

'Aneh, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyerupai apa yang kucari.' gumam Erza.

"Anak-anakku, serang dia!" teriak iblis liar dryad itu.

Seketika itulah, semua iblis liar yang berada dibelakang iblis liar dryad langsung menyerbu kearah Erza. Seolah tak mau kalah, Erza pun ikut melesat kearah iblis liar tersebut dan melumpuhkannya dengan menebasnya satu persatu.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Suara ledakan terdengar di tempat Erza berdiri hingga menciptakan kepulan asap. Tak lama berselang Erza keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut dan langsung dihujani dengan rentetan tembakan demonic power yang berasal dari puting payudara iblis liar dryad itu. Namun disaat bersamaan, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring laba-laba melesat kearahnya dari arah jam 2 dari tempatnya berdiri. Beruntungnya ia berhasil menghindari, walaupun ia kembali dikejutkan dari serangan brutal dari iblis liar yang telah bangkit setelah ia lumpuhkan sebelumnya.

'Firasatku tepat, iblis liar yang bisa menembakkan jaring laba-laba itu bersembunyi dan akan menyerangku saat aku lengah. Tapi masalah sesungguhnya adalah iblis liar dryad itu, tembakan laser demonic power dari payudaranya terlalu berbahaya.' gumamnya.

Erza menyeringai senang, ia mendapat ide cemerlang untuk mengalahkan semua iblis liar itu sendirian. Tak ada satupun yang melihat senyuman psycho dari Erza dikarenakan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Namun ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menampakkan senyuman seorang psycho kearah iblis liar dryad tersebut.

 **CRAAASSHH...**  
Iblis liar dryad tersebut terkejut, dalam waktu sekejap kedua tangannya telah terputus dan mengucurkan darah yang sangat banyak. Ia merasa panik dan mulai menoleh ke segala arah mencari sosok Erza yang ia yakini telah memutuskan kedua tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba kempat kaki raksasa miliknya terasa lemas dan ia langsung tersungkur dengan posisi berlutut di keempat kakinya, rupanya seluruh urat syaraf di bawah lututnya telah tertebas hingga terputus dan membuatnya lumpuh.

"Cepat sekali gerakan Erza-senpai, mataku tak dapat mengikuti kecepatan gerakannya." ucap Kiba pelan.

"Dia benar-benar kuat, iblis sekuat apa dia?" tanya Rias dalam hati.

"BRENGSEK, dimana kau gadis jalang? Jangan menyerang secara diam-diam seperti itu!" umpat iblis liar dryad yang telah lumpuh.

"Aku disini nona jalang." Iblis liar tersebut menoleh kearah belakang, kedua bola matanya melihat Erza yang berdiri diatas tubuh dryad miliknya, "Jujur, sebenarnya aku sedikit iri denganmu yang mempunyai payudara sebesar itu." Iblis liar tersebut mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat saat kedua payudaranya dimainkan oleh Erza, tanpa sadarlingkaran sihir mulai tercipta di kedua puting payudara iblis liar tersebut, "Terlebih jika milikmu itu bisa menembakkan sihir seperti ini."

Erza langsung mengarahkan puting payudara iblis liar itu kearah kanan-atas dan meremasnya dengan kuat sehingga payudara tersebut menembakkan laser demonic power kearah iblis liar yang bersembunyi di dekat langit-langit gedung pabrik tersebut. Ia kemudian menggeser targetnya ke kiri dan menembakkan kembali laser demonic power itu kearah iblis liar yang hendak menerjangnya dari samping dan membunuhnya seketika. Ia kemudian semakin ganas memainkan kedua payudara iblis liar tersebut dan kembali menembakkan puluhan laser demonic power secara brutal ke segala arah dan membunuh semua iblis liar yang tersisa.

"Di-dia... luar biasa... Andai saja aku bisa bertarung sambil meremas-remas payudara wanita seperti ini, ini sungguh sebuah surga payudara..." gumam Issei dalam hati sambil memikirkan fantasi mesum yang berlebihan, "Aww..."

"Mesum dilarang disini." ucap Koneko datar.

 **BUUUUMMM...**  
Dikarenakan sifat psycho milik Erza telah kumat, tak jarang tembakan brutal laser demonic power yang ia kendalikan juga agak nyasar kearah Rias dan peerage, untungnya mereka menuruti perintah Erza sebelumnya untuk memasang lingkaran sihir pertahanan sehingga mereka bisa selamat. Sedangkan iblis liar dryad tersebut tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan kegilaan Erza karena kedua payudaranya telah diambil alih oleh Erza dan ia tak mempunyai kendali lagi atas payudaranya.

"Hahahahaha, bagaimana nona jalang? Payudaramu luar binasa sekali, bisa membunuh semua iblis liar seketika, ini benar-benar hebat..." ucap Erza dengan nada psycho sambil terus menerus menembakkan laser demonic power dari payudara iblis liar itu kearah atap hingga membuat iblis liar itu kelelahan dan tak bisa menembakkan demonic power lagi.

"To-tolong, jangan siksa aku lagi..." ucap iblis liar itu dengan nada lemah.

"Tch, jadi kau sudah tak bisa menembakkan demonic power lagi? Dasar tak berguna..." umpat Erza.

Ia kemudian mencabut kdeua pedangnya dari sarungnya lalu mengalungkannya kearah leher satu-satunya iblis liar yang tersisa dan mulai menggorok lehernya dari kedua arah hingga memutus leher iblis liar tersebut. Setelah memastikan kematian iblis liar tersebut, ia langsung menyarungkan kedua pedangnya kembali lalu mulai berjalan kearah Rias dan peeragenya yang sebelumnya menyingkir ke dekat pintu depan gedung pabrik tua itu. Ia kemudian langsung melewati Rias dan peeragenya begitu saja.

"Erza-senpai, tak kusangka kau adalah seorang iblis." ucap Kiba yang sontak membuat Erza menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah bisa menang melawanku setiap kali kita sparring kendo." balas Erza sambil menampakkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiba, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sedangkan Rias memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut dan kembali ke ruangan klub.

to be continued...

* * *

 **CHARACTER DATABOOK**

Nama : **Erza Scarlett** aka. **Erza**  
Rank : Mid-class Devil  
Role : Pawn (consume 2 evil piece)  
Status : Reincarnated Devil  
Hubungan keluarga : unknown  
Pekerjaan : Atlit Kendo nasional

Ability : Magic swordmanship

* * *

AN:  
Bagaimana chapter kali ini?  
Apa scene battlenya memuaskan anda?

Chapter 3 selanjutnya bakal mulai masuk scene Asia,  
serta bakal diungkap satu persatu peeragenya Hitsugaya.

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	3. Let's Set Some Dirty Plans

**White-haired Gremory : One Who Walk Behind the Shadow**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Bleach**_ _by_ _ **Tite Kubo**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover lain dari fandom Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, tokoh utamanya adalah Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory. Untuk alur cerita mungkin akan mengikuti alur canon dari Highschool DxD itu sendiri dengan mengambil sudut pandang kejadian yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti apa ceritanya? So, enjoy to read the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory yang mendapatkan misi di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi lain sekaligus menjaga adik kandungnya Rias Gremory. Bagaimana misinya akan berlangsung? Dan apa rintangan yang akan menghalanginya?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Let's Set Some Dirty Plans** **  
**  
Pagi itu, Erza kembali melakukan kehidupan sekolahnya dengan normal. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian pembantaian iblis liar yang ia lakukan semalam, buktinya ia kini sedang fokus memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh pengajar. Berjarak 2 meja darinya, Issei justru tengah menatap Erza, ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa teman sekelasnya itu yang terkenal sangat dingin pada orang lain adalah seorang iblis yang sangat kuat.

 **TENG TENG TENG**  
Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah dimulai, semua murid di kelas itu mulai berhamburan, namun tidak halnya dengan Issei, Erza dan Hitsugaya yang masih berada di kelas. Erza berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak mengajak Hitsugaya sarapan bersama, Shiro menyanggupi, tapi mendadak langkah mereka terhenti saat seseorang datang.

Sang pangeran pirang, Kiba Yuuto lah yang datang ke ruang kelas itu. Ia lantas langsung berjalan menghampiri Erza yang telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Erza-senpai, bisakah kau mampir ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib sepulang sekolah? Buchou ingin bertemu denganmu." pinta Kiba.

Erza nampak sedikit bingung, matanya melirik kearah Hitsugaya untuk meminta jawaban darinya. Sayangnya Hitsugaya sendiri hanya terdiam di tempat sambil memberikan sorot mata yang dapat diartikan seperti 'terserah kau, itu bukan urusanku.' Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Erza mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepulang sekolah aku harus melatih anggota klub kendo karena turnamen Kanto semakin dekat. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya bila itu besok sepulang sekolah." jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, akan kusampaikan jawabanmu pada buchou." balas Kiba yang kemudian sedikit melirik kearah Issei, "Issei-kun, buchou menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub sepulang sekolah."

"Baik, Kiba-san."

"Yuuto-san..." Kiba menoleh kearah Hitsugaya yang memanggilnya, "Apa kau bisa dan mahir memainkan alat musik?" Kiba mengangguk, "Alat musik apa?"

"Aku bisa memainkan gitar dan violin, tapi aku lebih mahir memainkan violin." jawab Kiba.

"Begitu rupanya, aku harap kita bisa berduet untuk video cover lagu milikku selanjutnya." ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Ia lantas mengambil gitar miliknya dari dalam tas gitar, "Ahh Yuuto-san, bisakah kau memainkan sepucuk lagu untukku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ahh, tentu saja my idol." jawabnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian bernyanyi bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat hari itu. Sedangkan Erza langsung meninggalkan mereka menuju ke kantin untuk sarapan.

 **~ Siang harinya ~**

Sepulang sekolah, Issei langsung berjalan menuju ruangan klubnya. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat semua orang telah berkumpul dan meminum teh bersama. Ia pun langsung duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

"Yuuto, jadi bagaimana dengan Erza?" tanya Rias.

"Dia belum bersedia untuk sekarang, namun besok sepulang sekolah ia usahakan akan datang kemari." jawab Kiba.

"Begitu rupanya, kita harus mengungkap identitas dia yang sebenarnya, dan kenapa kita sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan iblis sebesar itu." ucap Rias sambil sedikit mendesah pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga penasaran dengannya, selama seharian di kelas tadi aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan aura iblis darinya. Namun..." Issei sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya, memberi jeda baginya untuk menarik nafas, "Sebenarnya aku lebih penasaran dengan teman sebangkunya, entah kenapa Erza yang awalnya begitu dingin bisa terlihat begitu hangat dan ramah saat ia berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya."

"Tapi menurutku itu wajar saja Issei-kun, mengingat teman sebangkunya adalah seorang musisi yang cukup terkenal." sahut Kiba.

Issei menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk sejenak opini yang diutarakan oleh Kiba terdengar sangat masuk akal baginya, sepertinya ia tak bisa mencurigai seseorang tanpa dasar yang jelas. Namun di dalam hatinya Issei tetap penasaran mengenai hubungan antara Hitsugaya dengan keluarga Gremory.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

"Issei-kun, harus berapa kali aku beritahu padamu, kita bangsa iblis tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pihak gereja." ucap Rias.

"Tapi buchou, Asia berada dalam bahaya!" sahut Issei.

Saat ini terdengar suara Issei dan Rias yang tengah berseteru dengan hebatnya. Hal ini berawal dari niat Issei untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis biarawati yang diculik oleh seorang da-tenshi, namun Rias tak mengizinkannya. Adu mulut semakin memanas tatkala Issei semakin keras kepala dan tetap berdiri teguh pada niatannya untuk menyelamatkan Asia, namun sayangnya Rias juga keras kepala untuk melarang Issei karena ia khawatir hal ini akan menyinggung genjatan senjata yang kini sedang berlangsung antara ketiga fraksi.

Di sisi lain, Erza yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan klub atas permintaan Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memijat kepalanya karena pusing dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi dihadapannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dan memarahi kedua orang yang bertengkar dihadapannya.

 **PLAAAAKKK...**

"Ya ampun Ria-chan, kau kasar sekali dengan anggota keluargamu sendiri."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memecah suasana tegang di ruangan itu. Sontak saja mereka semua yang menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai putih keperakan tengah duduk diatas sofa tepat diantara Kiba dan Koneko.

'My idol, se-sejak kapan dia berada di sebelahku?' gumam Kiba dalam hati.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan kedatangan Hitsugaya secara mendadak di ruangan tersebut, terlebih Koneko yang seorang youkai sekalipun bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan Hitsugaya kesana. Sedangkan Rias yang disapa oleh Hitsugaya sebelumnya langsung terkejut bukan main dan sedikit shock, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini.

"My idol Shiro, sedang apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kiba seolah memulai perbincangan.

"Ahh Yuuto-san, aku datang kemari untuk memberimu ini." ucap Hitsugaya sambil memberikan sebuah violin pada Kiba, Kiba langsung menerima violin pemberian Hitsugaya, "Anggap saja itu bentuk terima kasih dariku karena kau telah menyanyi sepucuk lagu untukku, jadi sekarang aku harap suatu saat nanti kita bisa berduet kembali untuk video coverku yang terbaru." timpalnya sambil mengulum senyum tipis pada Kiba.

"Terima kasih..." balas Kiba.

Saat Hitsugaya dan Kiba berbincang dengan akrab, Rias hanya bisa terdiam terpaku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan kedatangan orang tersebut. Akeno yang melihat perubahan sikap Rias mendadak langsung berjalan menghampiri Rias.

"Ara buchou, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Akeno.

"O-O-Onii-sama Shiro..." ucap Rias dengan terbata-bata.

Mendadak semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kearah Rias, namun untuk kedua kalinya Rias mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kembali. Sontak saja para peerage Rias terkejut saat mendengar Rias memanggil Hitsugaya dengan sebutan "kakak."

"Onii-sama Shiro..." sapa Rias kembali.

"Ahh, imouto Ria-chan... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Rias tersenyum tulus pertanda ia baik-baik saja, "Wah... Sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh besar, terutama pada bagian itu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Rias.

"Mou, onii-sama Shiro mesum, aku kan jadi malu dihadapan keluargaku."

"Hahahaha, mesum itu normal, tapi yang berlebihan seperti Issei itu yang perlu dihajar." sahutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Issei, sedangkan Issei yang ditunjuk oleh Hitsugaya langsung meneguk ludah atas ancaman tak langsung dari Hitsugaya untuknya.

"Shiro-san, bisa kau jelaskan hubunganmu dengan buchou." pinta Issei.

"Ahh benar juga, aku tak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Namaku Hitsugaya Gremory, kakak kandung dari Rias Gremory, tentu saja aku juga seorang iblis sama seperti kalian."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Hitsugaya, sepasang sayap iblis tumbuh di punggungnya. Dan tentu saja, demonic power yang telah ia tekan selama ini mulai menyebar bersamaan dengan sayap iblis miliknya yang terkepak dan membuat semua iblis yang berada disana sesak nafas terkecuali Rias dan Erza yang telah terbiasa dengan aura milik Hitsugaya. Melihat para peerage Rias mulai sesak nafas, Hitsugaya langsung menyimpan kembali sayap miliknya serta menekan aura miliknya hingga titik terendah.

"Maaf... Maaf... Tak kusangka kalau kekuatan milikku bakal keluar begitu saja." ucap Hitsugaya sambil melirik kearah Erza, "Ahh, rupanya kalian semua sudah bertemu dengan my cute pawn Er-chan..."

Erza lantas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Perkenalkan namaku Erza Scarlett, [pawn] dari Shiro-sama."

Sontak mereka semua terkejut, iblis sekuat Erza yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dan membantai belasan iblis liar ternyata hanyalah seorang [pawn] dari Hitsugaya, pemuda bersurai putih yang duduk bersama mereka di ruangan klub.

"Issei-san, jadi apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau ribut-ribut dengan adikku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Asia... Da-tenshi... Sahabatku Asia diculik oleh da-tenshi dan sacred gearnya akan dicuri di gereja di pinggir kota." jawab Issei.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melarang Issei untuk menyelamatkan temannya Ria-chan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil melirik kearah adiknya itu.

"Onii-sama Shiro, aku tak ingin Issei-kun terluka, dan aku juga tak ingin memancing perang dengan pihak da-tenshi dengan memasuki wilayah gereja." jawab Rias dengan mantap.

"Begitu rupanya, kalau begitu kau beserta peeragemu bantulah Issei untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang bernama Asia itu, Er-chan akan membantu kalian juga disana." Erza mengangguk atas perintah tuannya, sedangkan Rias tampaknya masih meragukan perintah yang kakaknya berikan, "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Ria-chan, soal urusan dengan da-tenshi, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Rias menghela nafasnya lega, setidaknya apa yang akan ia dan para peeragenya lakukan untuk menyelamatkan teman Issei yang bernama Asia tidak akan menimbulkan keributan yang berarti, apalagi memancing Great War jilid dua. Mereka semua lantas bersiap-siap untuk menyerbu gereja tersebut, namun mendadak Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sepertinya urusanku disini telah usai, aku harus kembali ke underworld dahulu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuurus. Goodbye..." ucap Hitsugaya.

Ia langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kakinya, dan sedetik kemudian lingkaran sihir itu bersinar dan menelannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan didalam mansion keluarga Gremory, tampak seorang pria jangkung bersurai crimson sedang melamun. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang panik. Tak lama berselang, sebuah lingkaran sihir Gremory berwarna putih muncul dihadapannya lalu menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai putih. Sontak saja raut wajah pria berambut crimson itu kembali cerah seolah telah mendapatkan harapan baru.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sirzechs-nii?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih yakni Hitsugaya pada kakaknya.

"Tou-sama meminta kita untuk membahasnya segera, untung saja kau datang." jawab Sirzechs.

"Ya ampun..." keluh Hitsugaya sambil memijat keningnya.

 **CKLEK...**  
Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, tampak seorang wanita bersurai perak dengan mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang maid. Sirzechs dan Hitsugaya sangat mengenal sosok dihadapannya ini, dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, istri dan juga [queen] dari Sirzechs yang mengabdi sebagai kepala maid keluarga Gremory.

"Sirzechs-sama... Hitsugaya-sama... Lucius-sama memanggil anda ke ruang kerjanya sekarang." ucap Grayfia sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana." jawab Hitsugaya.

Sirzechs dan Hitsugaya lantas keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti Grayfia dibelakangnya. Mereka melewati beberapa lorong mansion hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Grayfia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka berdua dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan tersebut, Sirzechs dan Hitsugaya dapat melihat sesosok pria tua berambut crimson dengan janggut tipis menghiasi dagunya. Mereka tentu sangat mengenal pria tersebut, dia adalah Lucius Gremory atau yang biasa dipanggil sebagai Lord Gremory, ayah kandung dari mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang menghadap sang Lord Gremory.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa tou-sama memanggil kami?"

Hitsugaya langsung membuka percakapan seolah tak ingin membuang-buang waktu begitu saja. Sirzechs sendiri mengangguk mengiyakan atas ucapan adiknya yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Saya hanya ingin meminta pendapat kalian mengenai rencana pertunangan antara Rias dengan Raiser dari keluarga Phenex." jawab sang Lord Gremory.

Sirzechs sedikit terdiam sambil memasang pose seolah-olah sedang berpikir, padahal pada kenyataannya ia hanya tak ingin menentang pertunangan ini secara blak-blakan, ia hanya berharap adiknya yang dikenal frontal dan blak-blakan dapat langsung menyampaikan penolakannya atas pertunangan Rias.

"Entah apa yang sedang Sirzechs-nii pikirkan sekarang, yang jelas aku menolak pertunangan antara Rias dengan Raiser." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah pertunangan ini baik? Terutama untuk melestarikan iblis murni yang sudah semakin langka semenjak perang terjadi." tanya sang Lord Gremory.

"Tou-sama, tidak ada ikatan pertunangan yang baik jika tidak didasari oleh rasa cinta dari kedua belah pihak." jawabnya.

"Kali ini saya setuju dengan pendapat Shiro, lagipula Rias adalah heir keluarga Gremory, saya yakin dia semakin dewasa dan dapat memilih pasangan hidupnya kelak." sahut Sirzechs.

"Saya mengerti, tapi pertunangan ini akan tetap dilanjutkan." ucap sang Lord Gremory.

 **BRAAAAKKK...**  
Terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari meja kayu yang dipukul dengan keras oleh Hitsugaya. Sontak saja Lord Gremory dan Sirzechs terkejut dengan tindakan Hitsugaya.

"Tou-sama yang saya hormati, apakah anda tidak puas mendapatkan 3 keturunan iblis murni dari saya dan juga Sirzechs-nii?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada tinggi. Sedangkan Lord Gremory hanya terdiam, "Sepertinya tidak, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu karena opini saya sepertinya takkan menjadi pertimbangan anda, terima kasih..." timpalnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Shiro, tunggu... Jangan pergi dulu.." sahut Sirzechs, "Tou-sama, saya pamit pergi dulu, saya harus segera menyusul Shiro."

Sirzechs lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut - meninggalkan Lord Gremory sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Saat ini Lord Gremory sedang terdiam merenung sendiri, ia mulai memikirkan segala tindakan dan ucapannya barusan. Terlebih saat tiba-tiba anaknya yakni Hitsugaya berucap dengan sangat sopan padanya, ia tahu sekali bahwa jika Hitsugaya berbicara dengan sopan dan formal, itu berarti dia sedang marah besar. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat egois, namun di satu sisi dirinya tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini begitu saja karena bisa menjatuhkan harga diri keluarga Gremory dihadapan masyarakat underworld.

* * *

Sementara itu, di balkon lantai tertinggi mansion Gremory. Hitsugaya tengah duduk bersandar diatas kursi santai sambil menjulurkan kedua kakinya ke depan, ia tengah menikmati pemandangan sunset di underworld. Meskipun itu bukanlah matahari asli, melainkan hanya sebuah sihir yang ia ciptakan dengan bantuan teknologi buatan Ajuka Beelzebub agar para iblis reinkarnasi yang sebelumnya adalah manusia dapat merasa nyaman tinggal di underworld, tapi tetap saja pemandangan sunset di underworld begitu indah.

 **CKLEK...**  
Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Hitsugaya lantas menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati bahwa kakaknya Sirzechs yang datang.

"Hmm, darimana Sirzechs-nii tau aku berada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hanya menebak saja, bukankah tempat ini adalah tempat favoritmu di mansion Gremory?" Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ayolah, aku tau kau tadi hanya berakting saja. Bagi orang lain yang tak mengenal dengan baik sifatmu itu, aku akui aktingmu tadi sangatlah meyakinkan."

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Yah kau benar... Jadi bagaimana, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kau ada ide?"

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengadakan rating game antara Rias dan Raiser apabila Rias menolak pertunangan ini, namun kupikir rencana ini saja tidaklah cukup, Raiser adalah seorang jenius di rating game jadi kemungkinan besar Rias tetap akan kalah darinya." jawab Sirzechs.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, di dalam otaknya ia mulai berpikir untuk menyusun beberapa rencana dan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi apabila mereka ingin menggagalkan pertunangan Rias. Sementara Sirzechs yang melihat adiknya terdiam sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengganggu konsentrasi adiknya itu.

"Kau benar-" Hitsugaya memulai ucapannya, "tapi untuk saat ini kita jalankan saja rencanamu untuk membuat rating game Rias melawan Raiser sebagai rencana A, dan bila rating game mereka benar-benar diadakan maka aku akan mulai mengurus rencana B untuk memperbesar kemungkinan keberhasilan rencana A." lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti semua rencana kita hanya akan berhasil jika Rias menolak pertunangan tersebut?" Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku harus memberitahukan perihal rating game ini pada Grayfia-chan. Soalnya kudengar dari Grayfia, dalam 2-3 hari kedepan Raiser akan mengunjungi Rias di dunia manusia."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, biar bagaimanapun aku harus memastikan agar Rias menolak pertunangan ini." ucap Hitsugaya.

Ia pun kemudian berdiri dan membuka lingkaran sihir tepat dibawah kakinya, sesaat kemudian ia telah menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Sedangkan Sirzechs sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk bergulat melawan musuh abadi seorang pemimpin seperti dirinya, paperwork.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi baru di hari yang baru, itu berarti saatnya bagi Hitsugaya untuk kembali ke kehidupan normalnya sebagai murid Kuoh Academy. Saat ini ia tengah berada di kelasnya, memainkan sepucuk lagu seperti biasanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang menghinggapinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda hari ini. Ahh benar saja, salah satu sahabatnya yakni Issei sedikit menjaga jarak darinya semenjak dirinya mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya adalah seorang iblis dan juga kakak kandung dari [king]nya yakni Rias.

Tak lama berselang, guru yang mengajar pada pagi itu telah datang. Ia membawa seorang gadis bishojo berambut pirang dengan iris rambut berwarna hijau. Sekilas dari penampilannya, kemungkinan besar ia berasal dari daratan eropa. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan semua murid dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Asia Argento. Aku murid pindahan dari Roma, Italia. Salam kenal..." ucap bishojo pirang tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sang guru kemudian mempersilahkan murid baru bernama Asia itu untuk duduk di sebelah Issei. Jujur, awalnya Hitsugaya menaruh rasa curiga dengan Asia karena ia sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang, namun setelah ia menyadari bahwa Asia adalah iblis seperti dirinya maka Hitsugaya dapat memakluminya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, aura ini dan nama marga murid baru ini sepertinya ia kenal. Ia merasa sudah tak asing dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Asia, begitu tenang dan menyejukkan. Ia sepertinya harus memastikannya langsung dengan bertanya pada adiknya sepulang sekolah.

 **~ Siang harinya ~**

Tepat sepulang sekolah, Hitsugaya langsung bergegas menuju ruangan klub adiknya di gedung sekolah lama. Sesampainya disana ia melihat murid baru tersebut telah duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Issei dan di kelilingi oleh para peerage Rias.

"Shi-Shiro-san..." sapa Asia.

"Ahh Asia-san, tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini." sapa Hitsugaya kembali lalu melirik kearah Issei, "Ahh Issei, jadi dia orang yang ingin kau tolong kemarin."

"Iya onii-sama Shiro, dan dia sekarang adalah [bishop] milikku." Bukan Issei yang menjawab pertanyaannya, namun adiknya yakni Rias lah yang menjawabnya, "Asia-san, tolong perkenalkan dirimu pada kita semua." perintah Rias.

"Ha-ha'i, namaku Asia Argento, [bishop] dari Rias-sama. Salam kenal..." ucap Asia sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh, Argento rupanya. Pantas saja aura milikmu terasa tak asing bagiku." sahut Hitsugaya.

"Apa maksud onii-sama?" tanya Rias.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP... BRAAAAKKK...**  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat yang semakin lama semakin nyaring, dan saat bunyi langkah kaki tersebut berhenti, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan klub terbuka dengan sangat nyaring seolah habis ditendang dengan keras. Tampak seorang wanita muda bertubuh jangkung berambut panjang berwarna oranye dengan iris mata kehijauan yang masuk ke ruangan klub dan langsung memeluk Asia dengan erat sambil menangis serta membuat Rias dan peeragenya kebingungan.

Asia-chan, nee-san tak menyangka kau berada di kota ini, nee-san sempat takut kalau kau di incar oleh da-tenshi yang ada di kota ini." ucap wanita tersebut sambil terus memeluk Asia dengan erat seolah tak mau dipisahkan darinya.

"Inoue nee-san, Asia kangen sama nee-san, hiks... hiks..." tangis Asia seolah meluapkan semua rasa rindunya pada kakaknya.

"Maafkan nee-san karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu lama Asia, maaf..." balasnya.

"Tak apa nee-san, asal Asia bisa bertemu dengan nee-san, Asia sudah bahagia kok, tapi..." Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan ucapan Asia, "Maafkan Asia, aku bukanlah manusia lagi, aku sekarang adalah seorang iblis."

Pengakuan Asia tadi menghentak semua orang di ruangan klub terkecuali Hitsugaya, mereka sama sekali tak menduga betapa mudahnya Asia memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai iblis pada orang lain. Mereka yang awalnya membiarkan Asia bereuni dengan kakaknya pun sekarang bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tak apa Asia, bagiku tak masalah bila kau sekarang adalah seorang iblis, asalkan hatimu tetap sama seperti adikku Asia yang selama ini nee-san kenal." ucap wanita tersebut, "Lagipula nee-san senang, setidaknya Asia bisa menemani nee-san selamanya." lanjutnya.

Wanita tersebut lalu menatap ke sekelilingnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang sangat ia kenal sedang menggelengkan kepalanya karena tindakan yang ia lakukan barusan. Dengan sigap ia langsung menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Shiro-sama..." ucapnya.

Rias memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan perubahan emosi wanita tersebut, dari yang awalnya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Asia, kini malah berlutut hormat dihadapannya.

"Ahh Inoue-chan, berdirilah... Aku baru tau jika kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu sebagai dokter itu, kapan kau datang ke kota ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sebenarnya aku baru pulang ke kota ini tadi siang dan berencana untuk membuka klinik disini, namun karena aku merasakan aura Asia-chan, jadi aku langsung datang kemari." jawabnya sambil kembali berdiri.

"Onii-sama Shiro, apa onii-sama kenal dengan wanita itu?" tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja Ria-chan, dia juga anggota keluargaku. Inoue-chan, tolong perkenalkan dirimu pada keluarga adikku ini." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Inoue Argento, kakak dari Asia Argento dan juga [bishop] dari Shiro-sama, salam kenal..." ucap wanita bersurai oranye yang ternyata bernama Inoue.

Asia terkejut, rupanya kakaknya juga merupakan seorang iblis. Ia langsung menghampiri Inoue dan memeluknya kembali, sedangkan Rias beserta peeragenya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat reuni keluarga dihadapannya. Mereka semua kemudian duduk bersama dan saling bercengkerama menghabiskan waktu siang itu.

to be continued...

* * *

 **CHARACTER DATABOOK**

Nama : **Inoue Argento** aka. **Inoue**  
Rank : Mid-class Devil  
Role : Bishop  
Status : Reincarnated Devil  
Hubungan keluarga : Asia Argento (Sister)  
Pekerjaan : Dokter

Ability : unknown

* * *

AN:

Maaf kalau scene penyelamatan Asia saya skip, karna reader smua sudah tau hasilnya bukan...  
Chapter 3 ini lebih menekankan pada apa yang terjadi dibalik rencana pertunangan Rias.

Seperti yang telah saya bilang sebelumnya, di fanfic ini Hitsugaya jarang terlibat langsung dalam setiap kejadian yang terjadi. Melainkan hanya berada di balik layar saja.

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


	4. Set the Plan B

**White-haired Gremory : One Who Walk Behind the Shadow**  
Author : Shirokami Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer: _**Bleach**_ _by_ _ **Tite Kubo**_ & _**Highschool DxD**_ _by_ _ **Ichisei Ishibumi**_ , serta mangaka maupun musisi yang karyanya saya catut di fanfic ini

 **Warning!** AR, semi AU, gaje, OOC, typo, dsb.

* * *

Note :  
Well... Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Shirokami Khudhory, kali ini saya akan menghadirkan crossover lain dari fandom Bleach dan Highschool DxD. Di cerita ini, tokoh utamanya adalah Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory. Untuk alur cerita mungkin akan mengikuti alur canon dari Highschool DxD itu sendiri dengan mengambil sudut pandang kejadian yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti apa ceritanya? So, enjoy to read the story...

* * *

Summary :  
Hitsugaya Gremory, seorang high-class devil dari keluarga Gremory yang mendapatkan misi di dunia manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan dari fraksi lain sekaligus menjaga adik kandungnya, Rias Gremory. Bagaimana misinya akan berlangsung? Dan apa rintangan yang akan menghalanginya?

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Set the Plan B**

Sore itu di ruangan klub, tak seperti biasanya kini ada dua orang pria dan wanita yang saling menatap intens dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan permusuhan diantara mereka berdua. Sang wanita sedari tadi hanya berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya - menopang kedua buah dadanya yang terbilang sangat besar, rambut crimson miliknya tergerai melambai-lambai semakin dahsyat seiring meningkatnya energi youki yang ia pancarkan saat ini. Sedangkan sang pria yang berdiri dihadapannya, berambut pirang jabrik dengan berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan yang nakal, ia sedari tadi tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sambil memasang sikap yang terkesan angkuh.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau dan takkan sudi bertunangan denganmu Raiser!" bentak wanita berambut crimson.

"Rias sayang, kau tau sendiri 'kan kalau iblis berdarah murni sudah semakin langka jadi pertunangan ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan demi keberlangsungan bangsa kita, bangsa iblis." jawab pria bersurai pirang yang disapa Raiser oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku takkan bertunangan denganmu Raiser!" balas Rias.

"Kenapa? Apa karena para budakmu itu?" tanya Raiser, "Aku akan tetap membawamu ke underworld, bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua-"

 **CKLEK...**  
Belum sempat Raiser menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai perak yang dikenali sebagai Hitsugaya Gremory.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Ada ribut-ribut apa ini disini?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada santai.

Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Hitsugaya langsung berjalan santai memasuki ruangan klub tersebut, ia melintasi Raiser dengan santainya seolah tak ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Sedangkan Raiser yang mulai tersulut emosinya akibat Hitsugaya yang memotong ucapannya, kini bertambah emosi saat melihat Hitsugaya melintas santai dihadapannya. Tubuhnya pun langsung terselimuti oleh api yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Phenex.

"Matilah kau iblis tak berbakat dari keluarga Gremory!" teriak Raiser sambil melayangkan tinju tangan kanannya yang telah terselimuti oleh api kearah Hitsugaya.

 **GREP...**  
Mendadak tinju Raiser terhenti sebelum mencapai targetnya, Hitsugaya lah yang menghentikan serangan Raiser tersebut. Ia menggenggam kepalan tinju tangan kiri Raiser menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia lantas mencengkeram kepalan tangan kiri Raiser dan memelintirnya kearah kanan sehingga membuat Raiser meringis kesakitan.

"Apakah ini sikap yang sepantasnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang heir, terutama dari keluarga sebesar Phenex?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ugh... Apa yang kau tau tentang menjadi seorang heir? Kau bahkan bukan menjadi heir keluarga Gremory." Raiser bertanya balik.

"Apa kau tau alasan kenapa aku tak menjadi heir keluarga Gremory? Dan apakah kau pernah melihatku bermain rating game sekalipun?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik, "Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui alasannya." tambahnya.

Raiser semakin geram, kobaran api di tubuhnya semakin membesar dan menaikkan suhu di ruangan tersebut. Alih-alih tertekan, Hitsugaya malah tampak santai saja, ia lantas memelintir tangan Raiser semakin kuat dan membuat gerakan memutar yang diakhiri dengan membanting tubuh Raiser di lantai serta mengunci tubuhnya.

"Grayfia..." ucap Hitsugaya sambil melirik kearah Grayfia yang berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan klub, "Cepat bawa bocah arogan ini kembali ke underworld, sebelum dia berulah semakin banyak di dunia manusia." tambahnya sambil melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Raiser.

"Baik Hitsugaya-sama..." balas Grayfia sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Hitsugaya, setelah itu ia menoleh kearah Rias, "Dan Rias-ojousama, karena ojousama menolak pertunangan ini, maka kelanjutan pertunangan ini akan ditentukan melalui rating game 10 hari lagi."

"Baik Grayfia-sama..." balas Rias.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit kembali dulu." ucapnya.

Grayfia kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir dan membawa Raiser kembali ke underworld. Selepas kepergian Raiser, suasana klub kembali menjadi tenang. Yah... Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat saja.

 **BRAAAAKKK...** **  
**Kembali, pintu ruangan klub dibuka dengan keras seperti telah ditendang. Dan lagi-lagi, pelaku penendang pintu tersebut adalah Inoue Argento, [bishop] milik Hitsugaya. Inoue lantas langsung memeluk Asia yang duduk di sofa dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena youki yang dipancarkan Raiser sebelumnya.

"Asia-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi merasakan youki asing yang besar disini, makanya aku datang kesini." tanya Inoue.

"Inoue-neechan, Asia baik-baik saja kok." jawab Asia.

Inoue menghela nafasnya lega, "Syukurlah..."

"Ya ampun Inoue-chan, sepertinya kau tak berubah, masih suka menendang pintu jika panik." sindir Hitsugaya.

Inoue yang baru menyadari keberadaan Hitsugaya lantas langsung menghampirinya dan berlutut dihadapannya, "Maafkan aku Hitsugaya-sama, aku akan segera memperbaikinya." ucapnya.

Inoue kemudian berjalan kearah depan pintu dan mulai memperbaikinya dengan kekuatan sihir miliknya. Sementara Inoue sibuk memperbaiki pintu, Rias berjalan menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Ra-rating game... me-melawan Rai-"

"Tenang saja Ria-chan, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu dan keluargamu itu memberikan penampilan yang buruk saat rating game nanti?" sela Hitsugaya di tengah-tengah ucapan Rias, "Bersiaplah, karena besok lusa latihan neraka akan dimulai." lanjutnya.

 **~ Malam harinya ~**

Malam itu, di kediaman pribadi Hitsugaya di kota Kuoh. Hitsugaya kini tampak sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, kembali berkutat dengan segala paperwork yang menumpuk, baik yang berasal dari underworld maupun yang berasal dari permintaan pemesanan alat musik yang ia jual. Tak berselang lama, muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory berwarna crimson di depan mejanya dan memunculkan sesosok pria jangkung berambut crimson.

"Jadi kau datang kemari, Sirzechs-nii..." ucap Hitsugaya tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah sosok yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Tak kusangka ternyata kau rajin juga Shiro-chan..." sindir Sirzechs.

"Setidaknya aku tak sepertimu yang selalu mengeluh dengan paperworkmu yang segunung itu Sirzechs-nii." sindir Hitsugaya balik.

"Dasar, kau selalu bisa membalas sindiranku." balas Sirzechs, "Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Sirzechs-nii... Rencana A SUKSES, Ria-chan menolak pertunangan tersebut dan memaksa untuk diadakannya rating game." Sirzechs menghela nafasnya, "Besok lusa aku akan menjalankan rencana B, melatih para cecunguk itu agar tak memalukan nama besar Gremory." tambahnya dengan seringai senyum yang mengerikan.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, ketua OSIS Souna Shitori bersama wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra berkunjung ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib milik Rias. Mereka berdua disambut dengan hangat oleh Rias dan anggota klub tersebut, dan kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sofa sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Jadi Rias, kau akan melakukan rating game melawan Raiser Phenex." Rias mengangguk, "Dan untuk itulah kau meminta bantuanku untuk memberi izin seminggu untuk melatih keluargamu itu." Rias mengangguk kembali.

"Begitu rupanya, aku akan mengizinkannya untuk-"

 **CKLEK...**

"Itu tak perlu Sona Sitri, aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Belum usai Sona berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan masuklah Hitsugaya kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hitsugaya lantas berjalan menuju meja kerja Rias sebagai ketua klub dan melempar secarik amplop keatas meja tersebut.

"Dan itu adalah surat dispensasi pemberian izin selama seminggu untuk kalian terhitung mulai besok." ucap Hitsugaya sesaat setelah melempar amplop tersebut.

Rias lantas langsung membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat didalamnya. Sedangkan Sona yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Hitsugaya mulai angkat bicara.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, siapa kau pria berambut perak?" tanya Sona sambil menunjuk kearah Hitsugaya.

Merasa dirinya ditanya, Hitsugaya lantas menoleh kearah Sona, "Ya ampun So-chan, apa kau lupa denganku? Suami dari kakakmu sendiri."

"Heehhh... Hitsugaya-sama." balasnya.

"Kaichou, siapa dia?" tanya Tsubaki, wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri disebelah Sona.

"Hitsugaya Gremory, kakak dari Rias dan juga suami dari nee-sama." jawab Sona.

"Umm Shiro onii-sama, kenapa dalam kertas ini banyak sekali orang yang onii-sama bawa?" tanya Rias coba mengalihkan suasana.

"Banyak apanya? Aku bahkan hanya membawa Er-chan untuk membantu melatih kalian." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ahh Rias... Hitsugaya-sama... Kami pamit permisi dulu." ucap Sona.

Sona beserta Tsubaki kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan klub, tak berselang lama datanglah Kiba dan Koneko serta Asia, Issei, dan Issei. Hitsugaya lantas menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk di sofa, sementara Akeno yang baru datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh berjalan menghampiri Rias dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ok, karena semuanya telah berkumpul maka aku akan langsung menjelaskannya." Hitsugaya memotong ucapannya sendiri - memberi jeda sejenak baginya untuk menghela nafas lalu mulai melanjutkan ucapannya kembali, "Latihan neraka kalian akan dimulai dari besok hingga 7 hari kedepan, kalian semua akan kulatih agar tak memalukan nama besar Gremory, besok jam 6 pagi harap berkumpul di ruangan klub. Bila terlambat, akan ada kado manis menanti kalian, dimengerti?" lanjutnya dengan nada tegas.

"Baik..." jawab mereka serentak.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kalian semua bisa membubarkan diri." perintahnya.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi itu, Hitsugaya tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil memetik gitar kesayangannya sambil terus memperhatikan stopwatch yang berada didekatnya. Di ruangan klub tersebut, Rias beserta peeragenya telah berkumpul, kecuali satu orang.

 **CKLEK...**  
Terdengar suara pintu ruangan klub yang terbuka dan menampakkan Issei yang baru datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai berlari menuju ruang klub ini.

"You late bitch... You late 104 seconds, so get push up 104 times now!"

Dengan tegas Hitsugaya menyuruh Issei melakukan push-up sebanyak 104 kali sesuai dengan keterlambatannya yakni 104 detik dari waktu yang ditentukan. Mau tak mau, Issei pun menuruti perintah Hitsugaya dan mulai melakukan push up di tempat. Namun sayangnya Hitsugaya adalah orang yang cukup jahil, disaat hitungan push-up Issei mencapai angka 75, ia langsung menduduki punggung Issei - memberikan beban lebih padanya.

"98... 99... 100... 101..."

"Ayolah Issei, hukuman push up seperti ini takkan membunuh iblis sepertimu."

Issei pun akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan hukuman push up yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya atas keterlambatan dirinya. Hitsugaya kemudian membagikan sebuah masker ke tiap peerage Rias termasuk Rias itu sendiri dan menyuruh mereka untuk memakainya.

"Ok, apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Rias beserta para peeragenya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu kita berangkat..."

Hitsugaya menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai dan sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory berukuran besar muncul dibawah kakinya. Ia lantas memanggil Rias beserta peeragenya untuk menghampirinya, lalu bersama-sama mereka semua berangkat menuju tempat latihan yang dimaksud.

* * *

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar keluarga Gremory muncul di kaki sebuah bukit yang tak begitu tinggi. Hitsugaya dan Rias beserta peeragenya muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, mereka semua langsung disambut oleh Erza yang telah berangkat terlebih dahulu dan kini berdiri di samping sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Er-chan, apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sudah Shiro-sama." jawabnya.

"Bagus... Nah semuanya, latihan pertamanya kita mulai dari sini." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ehh, langsung latihan?" keluh Issei.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menyuruh kalian untuk mendaki bukit sambil membawa barang bawaan kita yang sebanyak itu, bisa dikatakan latihan kita sedikit lebih mudah karena cuma pemanasan di hari pertama." Issei menghela nafasnya, "Latihan pertama kita berfokus pada peningkatan stamina yang dituntut untuk mencapai target tertentu dalam batas waktu tertentu."

"Apa maksudnya?" kini giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

Hitsugaya menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika muncul lingkaran sihir yang langsung meneleportasikan semua barang bawaan menuju tempat tujuan. Hitsugaya kemudian membuka kotak besar yang berada disamping Erza yang ternyata berisi es batu berukuran kubus kecil dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, Rias beserta para peeragenya bingung dengan es yang dipersiapkan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Villa keluarga Gremory berada di puncak bukit ini, tugas kalian adalah membawa es batu ini ke villa yang berada di puncak tanpa membuat es tersebut mencair, kalian dibebaskan membawa es batu sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan. Bila kalian sampai di puncak dan tak ada satupun es batu yang tersisa, maka aku akan menyuruh kalian untuk mengulang dari bawah."

"Ehh, onii-sama..." sahut Rias yang langsung dipotong oleh Hitsugaya, "Aku tau maksudmu, aku sengaja menambahkan gula kedalam es batu tersebut sehingga proses pencairan semakin cepat." timpalnya.

"Ada beberapa peraturan tambahan dari latihan pertama kali ini. Satu, kalian semua dibebaskan menggunakan segala macam cara agar es tersebut tak mencair kecuali menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi maupun sayap iblis kalian. Dua, kalian juga diwajibkan memakai masker tersebut dan dilarang melepasnya sebelum aku nyatakan kalian menyelesaikan latihan pertama. Ketiga, jika kalian berani melanggar peraturan diatas, aku sudah menempatkan seorang sniper untuk mengeksekusi kalian di tempat. Dan terakhir, selamat bersenang-senang, makanan lezat menanti kalian semua di villa Gremory." Hitsugaya menambahkan. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Erza, "Er-chan, kuserahkan urusan disini padamu, aku akan menunggu mereka di puncak bukit."

"Baik Shiro-sama..." jawabnya.

Hitsugaya lantas langsung berteleportasi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya - meninggalkan Rias beserta para peeragenya bersama Erza di dasar bukit.

* * *

Sementara itu, di halaman depan villa Gremory di puncak bukit tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul dan menampakkan Hitsugaya yang berpakaian casual seperti sedang berlibur. Sayangnya hal pertama yang ia lihat sesampainya disana adalah seorang pria jangkung bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang berbaring diatas kursi pantai dan dipayungi dengan payung pantai berukuran besar.

"Ahh... Sedang apa kau kemari, my queen? Tumben sekali?" tanya Hitsugaya pada pria tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya hanya ingin memberikan laporan dari underworld yang telah saya periksa sebelumnya." jawabnya sambil membuka dimensi penyimpanan miliknya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk paperwork lalu memberikannya pada Hitsugaya, "Kuharap tuan bisa menandatanginya dengan segera." lanjutnya.

"Yap, terima kasih, aku akan menandatanginya segera." balas Hitsugaya, "Tapi, alangkah baiknya bila kau segera kembali, akan jadi sangat merepotkan bila Rias dan keluarganya melihatmu disini." tambahnya.

"Saya tau tuan, kalau begitu saya kembali dulu."

Pria tersebut kemudian pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory. Tak lama berselang, Akeno datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sekantung es batu, rupanya Akeno lah yang pertama sampai di puncak bukit. Hitsugaya lantas memperhatikan kantung es milik Akeno dengan seksama.

"Sudah kuduga, kau menggunakan demonic power milikmu untuk menurunkan suhu kantung es tersebut untuk memperlambat proses pencairan es batu tersebut, cukup cerdik..." Akeno terkejut mendengar triknya diketahui langsung oleh Hitsugaya, "Tapi toh cara seperti ini diperbolehkan, jadi kau lulus Akeno."

Akeno menghela nafasnya lega, ia kemudian langsung turun ke bawah bukit lagi. Hitsugaya yang bingung dengan sikap Akeno hanya membiarkannya saja tanpa terlalu memikirkannya. Dan hanya semenit berselang, datanglah Kiba sambil membawa sekantung kecil berisi es batu, Hitsugaya memeriksanya dan memutuskan bahwa Kiba telah lolos dari latihan pertama.

"Menggunakan kecepatan yang kamu miliki sebagai seorang [knight], not bad... Tapi seharusnya tak selama ini, berapa kali kau bolak-balik?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dua kali my idol..." jawabnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti sempat tak mengantisipasi bahwa gerakan cepatmu itu membuat gesekan antara udara disekitar dengan kantong es yang kau bawa sehingga menaikkan suhu di kantong es milikmu itu." jelas Hitsugaya.

"Iya, aku memang baru menyadarinya." balasnya.

"Hey Kiba, mau nyanyi bareng?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan gitar kepada Kiba.

"Boleh..." jawabnya.

Mereka kemudian bermain musik bersama menyanyikan beberapa pucuk lagu yang cukup hits saat itu. Di tengah nyanyian mereka, satu persatu peerage Rias mulai bermunculan dimulai dari Asia yang secara mengejutkan berhasil di posisi ketiga, sepertinya Akeno turun kebawah bukit untuk membantu Asia menggunakan demonic power miliknya. Disusul oleh Rias yang tampak sangat kelelahan, Koneko yang malah mengangkat semua kotak berisi es batu diatas punggungnya, hingga Issei yang berada di posisi buncit dengan hanya menyisakan sebongkah es batu yang belum mencair. Total latihan pertama ini menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam lamanya.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Sebelum itu aku ucapkan selamat karena kalian semua berhasil menyelesaikan latihan pertama, latihan yang cukup mudah bukan..." Rias beserta para peeragenya terkecuali Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebagai hadiahnya, mari kita masuk kedalam villa, makanan enak dan bergizi tinggi menunggu kalian didalam."

Mereja semua perlahan berjalan menuju villa megah yang tak terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan saat ini. Di tengah perjalanan, mendadak Hitsugaya bersiul dengan kuat dan seketika itulah dua orang wanita muncul di sampingnya. Wanita pertama bertubuh cukup jangkung bersurai oranye mengenakan pakaian casual berwarna oranye sedang memanggul sepucuk sniper rifle laras panjang di pundaknya, sedangkan wanita kedua bertubuh lebih pendek ketimbang wanita pertama bersurai merah terang mengenakan baju zirah besi dengan dua bilah pedang tersemat di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Yap, mereka berdua adalah [bishop] dan [pawn] milik Hitsugaya yakni Inoue Argento dan Erza Scarlett. Sontak Rias beserta peeragenya terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Hii, apa-apaan wanita itu? Memegang senjata api sepanjang itu?" Issei bergidik ngeri.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda jika aku bilang aku menempatkan seorang sniper untuk mengeksekusi kalian?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik.

Issei pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak berselang lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai di depan villa megah tersebut, Hitsugaya lantas mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk dan mengantarnya ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan sendiri telah tersedia berbagai menu masakan yang pastinya enak dan bergizi diatas sebuah meja jamuan yang cukup panjang.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya, latihan hari ini berakhir sampai disini, waktu di malam hari nanti bisa kalian habiskan sesuka kalian." ucap Hitsugaya, "Namun aku sarankan kalian untuk beristirahat dengan cukup karena latihan esok hari akan sedikit lebih kejam." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih..." jawab mereka semua.

Latihan hari pertama usai lebih cepat, tepatnya di sore hari Hitsugaya sudah mengakhiri latihan di hari pertama. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kearah dapur setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita jangkung bersurai hitam dengan bentuk tubuh yang aduhai, kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam manis menambah kesan eksotis pada diri wanita tersebut, wanita itu kini sedang memasak sesuatu dengan bahan dasar ikan. Tanpa ragu Hitsugaya menghampiri wanita tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantu kali ini Yoruichi, masakanmu selalu nikmat seperti biasa." puji Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih nyan~ Yoru juga senang kalau tuan puas nyan~" balas wanita yang dipanggil Yoruichi itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin melatih muridmu itu lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Itu pasti nyan~ Walau Yoru masih sedikit kecewa sama Kurone nyan~" jawabnya, "Tapi tidak sekarang nyan~ Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi, Yoru mau mengurus restoranku dulu nyan~ Bye..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yoruichi langsung pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir - meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian di dapur. Sementara Hitsugaya sendiri langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengurus paperwork yang baru dikirim oleh [queen]nya tersebut.

 **~ Keesokan harinya ~**

Pagi itu, Rias beserta para peeragenya dikumpulkan oleh Hitsugaya di halaman depan villa keluarga Gremory. Pemandangan langit berwarna keunguan khas underworld menghiasi angkasa. Di depan barisan berisi Rias dan para peeragenya, Hitsugaya beserta Inoue dan Erza berdiri dengan gagah berani.

"Ok, hari kedua latihan akan dimulai, itu berarti latihan yang sebenarnya akan menanti kalian semua. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian semua dan jangan mati konyol, ada pertanyaan?" Rias mengangkat tangannya, "Ada apa?"

"Onii-sama, kita sekarang ada dimana? Dan kenapa langitnya berwarna ungu seperti di underworld?" tanya Rias.

"Karena membuat arena latihan yang sesuai keinginanku disekitar villa cukup susah, jadi aku membawa kalian semua ke dimensi ruang waktu buatanku sewaktu kalian tidur. Tenang saja, dimensi buatanku ini sama dengan dimensi yang biasa digunakan dalam rating game." jawabnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa onii-sama melakukannya?" tanya Rias kembali.

"Kau pikir siapa yang menciptakan dimensi khusus yang dipakai untuk rating game." tanya Hitsugaya, "Akulah yang pertama kali menciptakannya, dengan beberapa pengembangan dari Ajuka hingga menjadi seperti saat ini, yah bisa dikatakan akulah yang membuat konsep dasarnya." ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Rias tercengang, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya, Hitsugaya sejenius itu. Dia benar-benar tak mengetahui sisi rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya sama sekali.

"Nah karena tak ada pertanyaan lagi, ayo kita mulai latihannya." ucap Hitsugaya. Ia kemudian menunjuk kearah belakang Rias, "Latihan hari ini hanyalah latihan fisik melewati halang rintang dengan beberapa elemen kejutan didalamnya." lanjutnya.

to be continued...

* * *

 **HITSUGAYA's PEERAGE DATABOOK**

King : **Hitsugaya Gremory**  
Queen : (unknown)  
Bishop : **Inoue Argento** , (unknown)  
Knight : (unknown x2)  
Pawn **: Erza Scarlett** (x2 evil piece), (unknown x6)

* * *

AN:

Maaf kalau chapter 4 kali ini tergolong kurang seru, karena masih dalam tahap training Rias dan peeragenya

Btw, pria yang menghampiri Hitsugaya pas di villa Gremory adalah queen dari Hitsugaya, namun identitasnya masih belum ingin aku beritahu dan nantinya bakal diungkap satu persatu peeragenya Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **Review :**

 **michaelgabriel455 :**  
Iya, Hitsugaya dan Serafall punya 2 anak cewek kembar

keduanya merupakan OC yang kuambil dari fanfic Dragon Nest milikku yang kupost di salah satu grup facebaook  
namanya **Rina Gremory** dan **Liya Sitri**

* * *

Bagaimana fanfic dari saya, semoga memuaskan anda selaku reader...  
Overall, **Shirokami Khudhory** logout dulu...


End file.
